


The Caress of His Hands

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And touchy-feely Ardyn, Contact starved Prompto basically, Lonely Prince Prompto AU, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: After a run-in with a Lucian spy, Prompto was forced to stay inside of Zegnautus Keep. It was for his protection, as heir to the throne, but that doesn't mean he had to enjoy it.





	The Caress of His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Promdyn week :D so excited to see all the stuff that comes out of this aaaaa  
> Not sure how many day's I'll be doing but I'll try my best to do all the ones I'm interested in

_“Your highness, a Lucian spy has entered the grounds. He was successfully captured—”_  
_“And my son? What of my son?” Concern laced the Emperor’s voice, his face yielding a look of fear and uncertainty.  
_“He’s safe.”__

\- - -

Prince Prompto Besithia of Niflheim, heir to the throne of Emperor Aldercapt. While the emperor had no children of his own, Verstael offered his first born to the emperor in shows of gratitude to the throne. A tradition that many rulers before had begun as a need for an heir became critical. And so, Prompto had been raised and groomed into royalty since he was old enough to walk and talk on his own.

Growing up in a sheltered life after an incident with a Lucian spy, Prompto was rarely given the chance to leave Keep’s grounds. Even while heavily guarded, his public appearances were sparse. Sometimes he stood next to his father while he gave speeches, but that was the extent of it.

When Prompto turned fifteen, he began to grow quite invested in the Magiteknology, studying alongside his blood-father to fully understand the workings of the Magitek Units. The way they were trained into soldiers was amazing. Some proved better with guns, usually the more lithe and smaller ones, while the broader and taller ones were set to be axmen and better with close range combat.

While he wasn’t informed on the inside workings of the machines, he was impressed by how.. human they could be at times. After all, they’re just machines. When the Emperor learned of Prompto’s interest, he immediately shut him down. The more he knew of them the more of s target he became, he was told.

Most days, Prompto spent his time down in the labs learning as much as he could. Now, though, he was confined to his room. It wasn’t all that bad. He had books, a television, all the games he could want, but he missed the physical contact. No friends to talk to, no one to even shake hands with— Prompto was becoming starved for attention.

When Prompto turned eighteen, he snuck out. After three years of confinement to his room, he made the move to go out. He deserved to know what his country was like! All he knew was that it was cold, so layers were a thing that he needed. Maybe a scarf to hide his face from both the people and the weather.

He was surprised, at first, how easy it was for him to pass through the halls without being seen. It was a bit more difficult getting out of the building however, but with all the back entrances, surely no one would notice.

Once he was outside a feeling of uneasiness overcame him, as if he were being watched. Yet, despite that, he made a mad dash for the perimeter. If he could just leave the grounds for even a moment— he gasped as he made it out onto the streets. He wasn’t sure if something would’ve triggered, was maybe supposed to trigger? That’s what happens in the movies at least.

A wide grin spread across the blonde’s face— he was _out_. Free for a while to just breathe in the fresh outside air and—

And what? What would he do? What could he do? There was so much to be done and not a lot of time before the MT units would be out to hunt him down and drag him back home. He had to make the most of his time out of the Keep as he could.

A few blocks from the Keep was a small strip-mall that Prompto had seen before on television. Most of the places there were clothing stores, a hair salon, and some foreign food establishment. Maybe everything except the hair salon would be a good idea to check out.

 

As it turned out, Prompto _really_ didn’t know how to interact with individual people. He could effortlessly address a crowd of people from a podium, or order around servants and workers in the Keep without fear. But dealing one on one with someone who, if he said the wrong thing wouldn’t even think twice about hurting him, was terrifying. All the sales clerks who came up to him were (hopefully) politely shot down when they offered to help. They didn’t seem to mind though, so that was good.

The clothing store was Prompto’s least favourite, he decided as he left. He had no other store to base it off of, but it was crowded and loud. Too many people pestering him. A little ways down was a technology store that he heard of too, but it was a little too intimidating. The building was huge. But.. hey maybe he could learn something from going in.

Despite the size, the store was sparsely filled with people, but the contents of the store were _amazing_. Prompto looked around in awe at all of the gadgets and accessories. While it wasn’t all as high-tech as the Keep, it was cool.

“Excuse me, prince,” a velvety voice called from behind him as he examined an overly technical watch. He froze instantly, his cover was so blown and he was in so much trouble now.

His eyes widened as he turned to see who was behind him— it being none other than Chancellor Izunia himself. _Fuck, major trouble, _“I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me, my boy,” he spoke softly so no one else passing could hear them.  
“Yes, sir..” he mumbled, flinching only slightly when an arm draped around his shoulders. Ardyn gave him a look, yet it was more amused than irritated or mad, “I’m surprised you made it so far without noticing. Not very observant, are you?”__

____

The look the blonde threw him was enough of an answer, “Your absence has been unnoticed by the higher ups and personally, I believe it should stay that way. We have high enough tensions with the Lucians as it is, we don’t want any false allegations getting out, do we?” Ardyn chuckled and brought the boy closer to himself. He had a point, if the Emperor noticed he was missing, the whole peace treaty could be called off because the prince wanted some time outside.

“I understand though, really. You’ve been locked in Zegnautus for your whole life without ever leaving the decrepit place,” the arm around his shoulders slowly changed so Ardyn had his hand wrapped around the back of the blonde’s neck like one would a child who had been scolded. His thumb softly stroked at a sensitive patch of skin just behind Prompto’s ear.

Swallowing harshly, Prompto attempted to hide his blush with his scarf. The chilled air outside was much different than the warm air that was inside the building.

“It’s hard, living the life of royalty, is it not?” Ardyn placed his hat onto Prompto’s head, “Having to hide yourself when out and about so you can just simply act like a commoner.” The hat was a bit too big for Prompto’s head. The tip of the hat touching the bridge of his nose as it tipped forward, hiding his face. He brought his hand up to fix it, tilting it this way and that to get it just right.

“Yeah well.. Gralea isn’t like other places..” Prompto grumbled, “Like— Prince Noctis gets to do speeches! He can address crowds, hell, he even went to a public school! He’s—” Prompto sighed defeatedly. Ardyn grinned, a cat-like smirk as he pulled Prompto flush to his side.

“He has friends, admirers, _lovers_ possibly?” The chancellor ran his hand down the blonde’s back until it rested on the curve above his ass. A touch that Prompto was unsure about how to properly respond. On television, usually couples did that.. a sign of possession? Yet, despite the embarrassed blush that covered the blonde’s face, he found himself craving a touch like this. _‘This is what I need,’_ he thought.

The walk back to the Keep seemed much shorter than the walk to the strip. During the way, Ardyn’s touches moved depending on what he said. For a while, his hand stayed resting where it was on his lower back, but would occasionally travel up and into the stray hairs on the nape of his neck. Sometimes he’d rub at that sensitive spot behind his ear (which Prompto was unaware he even had until it was touched).

Prompto found himself leaning into every single touch. How _starved_ was he?

“Follow me,” Ardyn whispered as they walked through the front gates once more, “They’ll notice us if we go in from the front, and like I said before, your leave was unnoticed by everyone but myself,” the older man smiled almost proudly it seemed. The prince nodded, following every one of Ardyn’s movements. It took a bit of patience and waiting, but eventually they made it in through the parking garage entrance and back into the Keep.

Prompto followed behind Ardyn the whole way back to his room. Their walk now very much unlike their walk back to the Keep. Ardyn didn’t even glance back to see if Prompto was still behind him. Though, their echoing footsteps were probably the reasoning for that.

The maroon haired man stopped in front of Prompto’s door, raising his access card to the sensor to unlock it. “In you go, highness,” Ardyn hummed softly with a slight bow (really it was just him barely bending at the waist). Prompto followed his order, however. The look on Ardyn’s face as he passed into his room was smug and kind of irritating. It made his heart jump in a way that the blonde wasn’t used to. A way he didn’t know how to fully interpret. Time to turn to the internet.

 

Slowly, Prompto realised as he lay sprawled out on his sofa, the internet was a mistake. Not the internet as a whole, per se, but when you search “Why does my heart feel tight” way too many answers told him he was having a heart attack or that he had a heart condition. So.. new phrasing (he didn’t have all the symptoms so it’s clear to rule it out). “The Chancellor of Niflheim looked at me and now my stomach feels weird and my heart is going to implode?” ... No, too specific.  
A blog post with a headline: _**‘5 Signs He’s Into You’**_ was the only helpful thing he could find. It was.. somewhat correct.

  
1.) _He finds any excuse to have his hands on you or to touch you. _Ardyn was being a little handsy during their walk back.__  
  
2.) _His eyes are always on you, even when yours aren’t on him. _Does being followed out of the Keep’s grounds whilst unaware of his presence count?__  
  
3.) _The endless teasing. He’s gonna rile you up either sexually or jokingly— or maybe both! _Prompto wasn’t sure if Ardyn really was joking.. maybe intentionally trying to get a rise out of him for his own personal amusement.__  
  
4.) _If he smiles at you, even when you’re not doing anything, then that’s a sure sign he’s so into you. _Uh.. well.. yeah he smiled a lot but it was more like a smirk?__  
  
5.) _Is he always in your bubble? If he isn’t being irritating about it, then he genuinely wants to be close to you— if you let him in, then something might just spark! _Along with Ardyn being touchy-feely, he was holding Prompto pretty close. Even when they walked together in the halls there wasn’t more than a foot of space between them.__

_____ _

_____ _

Okay.. yeah so either Ardyn liked him or Prompto was over analyzing this. He went to go run his hands through his hair, only to have a hat— _oh shit Ardyn’s hat!_ Prompto still had the dumb hat. Wait wasn’t that one of the points? Something about gifting clothing or something?

Prompto’s heart was beating fast now, and he was definitely blushing. Suddenly everything felt wrong. Prompto was a prince! A prince who shouldn’t be crushing on a forty-something year old man— who’s the chancellor no less. Who’s also a man— wasn’t that wrong? Wasn’t that wrong for a _prince_? He needed an heir in the future and guys can’t have babies together! _‘Oh Gods help me—’_ the internal monologue was cut short by his door unlocking.

Soon enough, Ardyn walked in through the threshold and into the blonde’s room, the door closing behind him and locking automatically. “I believe I’ve lent you something,” Ardyn bowed a bit more formally this time before he continued, “I’ve come to retrieve it.”

Prompto held the hat in his hands from where he sat on the small loveseat. He looked at Ardyn dumbfoundedly, “Uh.. y-yeah of course,” he mumbled softly as he stood. He gulped as he handed the hat over, not much expecting Ardyn to grab it forcefully or anything, but still jumping a little when their hands touched. Ardyn’s fingers brushed over his— _the touching thing_ — briefly, but clearly intentionally.

Before the prince even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Ardyn’s wrist as the chancellor began to pull it back. Both men froze, completely caught off guard by the action. _That smirk_ was back on Ardyn’s face, this time accompanied by a quirked brow and light chuckle. “Is something the matter, your highness?” He leaned in close, boxing out most of Prompto’s personal space.

“I-I uhm.. could you—” Prompto leaned just a bit closer, coaxing more than anything to see if maybe the situation was turning out the way he was hoping it would.

“Yes?” Ardyn leaned forward as well, a mere bit of space between them was all that was left, “What do you want, _your majesty_?” He purred, and something about that ignited a flame within the blonde. A flame that was stamped down for so long. The hand that held onto Ardyn’s wrist shot up to his neck, pulling him down into an extremely clumsy and clearly inexperienced kiss.

Their noses bumped and teeth clattered against each other but Ardyn soon corrected all of that for them, caressing the blonde’s jaw softly as he took the reigns. It seemed like an eternity, but realistically Prompto knew it wasn’t and it was over much too soon.

“I think you could use some more practice,” Ardyn grinned and chuckled once again when a deep blush spread across pale and freckled cheeks. “And I’ve got nothing but time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblor](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) or [twittee](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
